Prohibido
by ero-uzu
Summary: One-shot. Edward y Bella se sientes atraídos sexualmente entre ellos. El obstaculo: Son hermanos. Pero eso no es impedimento para disfrutar de las excitantes pasiones prohibidas. Lemon. Incesto


Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen.

Esta historia contiene incesto.

* * *

-Tendré que levantar esto un poco- Dijo Edward arremangando la blusa rosa de su hermana hasta la parte alta de su espalda y tomando con su mano libre el frasco de crema.

-Está bien Respondió ella mientras sostenía su celular y formulaba un nuevo mensaje.

Bella descansaba boca abajo sobre su cama, realmente estaba cansada _¿Por qué debían ver gimnasio como una asignatura?. _Su hermano, Edward, era el encarado de su masaje en ese momento.

Extendió un poco de crema en sus manos, las esparció por sus palma y con suavidad aplicando solo un poco de cuidadosa presión deslizo sus mano por el borde de su espalda, desde la cintura de su hermana hacia arriba.

-mmm- Gimió Bella -¿Cuando crees que mamá dejo de sobre protegernos tanto?

-Dudo mucho que alguna vez deje de hacerlo- Respondió Edward sin dejar de lado el masaje- Sobre todo a tí, me mantiene cerca de ti por algo, para que te vigile.

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto Bella sin esperar una respuesta realmente- ¿Para que me cuides?- Continuó preguntando con los ojos cerrados y cara de relajación mientras sentía las manos de su hermano en su espalda.

-Si, me aseguro de que no hagas cosas locas.

-Oh, dios mio. No puedo creer que ellos te crean tan responsable.

-Relájate- Inquirió continuando con el masaje, se detuvo un momento en la espalda baja de su hermana y metió ambos pulgares ligeramente debajo de sus pantis y aplico un poco de presión.

-Estoy relajada- Exclamó- Lo haces muy bien. ¿Has estado practicando?

-Un poco.

-Ultimamente.

-Creo que no deberías pensar en eso- Dijo él

-Iba a preguntar a cuantos chicos has masajeado- Dijo Bella a modo de burla.

Edward respondió dándole una sonora nalgada que provocó la risa de ambos.

-Creo que ambos ya sabemos que me gustan las chicas- Dijo Edward bajando un poco las pantis de Bella dejando al descubierto la parte superior de sus nalgas.

-Eh. No vayas más allá de la panti- Pidió Bella

-No lo haré. Estas tensa.

-Mis gluteos estan tensos.

-Quizas debería darles un beso- Se burló Edward.

-Quizas debería sacarte de aqui.

-Entonces no podría darte el masaje.

-No podrías frotar mi cuerpo.

-Exacto- Dijo Edward y continuó con el masaje, trasladando sus caricias y los muslo de su hermana, metió ambas manos debajo de las pantis y masajeo directamente sus nalgas mientras ambos permanecían callados. Los dos ya estaban excitados.

-¿Que haces?

-¿Acaso no se siente bien?

-Oh, si, se siente muy bien.

Entonces sin aviso de ningún tipo, Edward tomó el borde del panti y haló hacia abajo, dejandolo a medio muslo y en estado de desnudez a Bella.

-Oh, mi...- Reaccionó Bella revolcandose en la cama- Acabas de...

-Tenía que bajarla.

-Tenía que ser con mi panti puesta- Dijo Bella mientras se volviá a relajar y disfrutar del masaje que Edward te daba directamente sobre su culo.

-Me estorbaba, estaba llena de crema.

-mmm, está bien- Dijo Bella- Pero nada de trucos.

Edward continuó con sus masajes centrándose en su entrepierna, justo al lado de sus labios vaginales, agarró la ropa interior y tiró de ella.

-Es mejor quitartela.

-Está bien.

Edward las quitó y fue directamente a jugar con su vagina, metiendo primero dos dedos y arrancándole gemidos a Bella.

-Oh. Dios. ¿Por que te dejo hacerme esto?

-Solo quiero devolver lo de la mamada que me hiciste ayer.

-Oh dios mio eso se siente bien. Vas a hacerme terminar.

-Edward.- Gimió Bella y Edward quitó sus dedos bajo las protestas de su hermana y le dio la vuelta para seguir con lo suyo.

-Oh dios mio... Edward... Me vas a hacer venir- Bella no paraba de gemir, abría sus piernas queriendo sentir sus dedos más profundo, se alzó aún más su blusa y comenzó a masajear sus senos.

-Edwa... Oh dios, Si Edward Más. Quiero que me des todo.

Edward con su mano libre agarró su polla y empezó a masturbarse.

-Eres un pervertido- Dijo Bella entre gemidos- Dedear a tu hermana mientras te pajeas.

-Ya estás muy mojada- Edward retiró sus dedos de su hermana y rápidamente y sin decir nada se acerco mas y la penetró.

Bella se sobresaltó un poco ante la repentina intromisión.

-Oh mi dios. Sabia que harías esto otra vez. No puedo creer que te orillé a esto.

-Ayy... ayyy... si... si

-Mmhh... sí, sí... más... más... mmhh...

-Ahh... Bella... ahh...

-Mmhh... Edward... mmmhh...

-Sigue, sigue... mmhh... —le pedía acariciando su muslo.

-¿Te gusta, eh? ¿Te gusta?

-Sí, sí, me encanta...

Edward comenzó a darle durísimo, dejándose llevar con todo, excitado, jadeante, rudo.

-Te voy a dejar que te vengas en mi estomago.

Esa declaración solo sirvió para excitar mas a Edward. Bella sintió como el pene dentro de ella se hacía más grande.

Edward salió de ella y dándole la vuelta la hizo posicionarse a cuatro patas, mientras acariciaba sus nalgas, y nuevamente se hundió en ella. Dedeando con su pulgar el orificio del hermoso y redondo culo de su hermana.

La agarró de la cintura y comenzó a darle fuertes embestidas. Fue subiendo el ritmo hasta una velocidad alta, muy alta. Gozando como nunca, Bella gimió con fuerza al ritmo del sexo, él movió sus manos y agarró las tetas de Bella desde atrás. Las masajeaba y acariciaba con firmeza y cuidado. La chica sentía el pecho de Edward en su espalda y su aliento en la nuca le ponía la piel de gallina. Sin poder evitarlo, se empezó a correr y el modero las penetraciones, pero las hacía más fuertes y profundas. Sensible por el orgasmo, dejó caer la parte delantera de su cuerpo y trato de recuperar el aliento. Mientras su amante volvió a la carga.

Su miembro empezó a palpitar y Bella trató de apretarle más y provocarle el deseado orgasmo. Aumento un poco más el ritmo y finalizó con una fuerte embestida que la arrastro en el colchón. Mientras su semen se vertía en ella.

Cuando ya se volvió a sentir con fuerzas se desenredaron uno del otro y se acostaron. A Bella le temblaban aún las piernas así que se dió la vueltas y lo vió de frente.

-No usamos condón- Dijo Edward.

-Estoy tomando la píldora- Susurró Bella- Dios. No puedo creer que hicimos esto de nuevo.

-Si mamá y papá se enteraran, sería el escándalo del siglo- Dijo Edward y ambos rieron.

-No te dejaré volver a entrar a mi habitación nunca- Juró Bella.

-¿Porqué?

-Por que siempre que entras, terminamos desnudos, nunca volverás a entrar acá.

-No importa- Respondió Edward en tono desinteresado.

-¿Enserio?- Preguntó Bella, ella pensó que Edward reprocharía su decisión.

-Enserio. Si no puedo volver a tu habitación no importa. Aún hay otros lugares en la casa donde puedo follarte.

Bella soltó una carcajada.

-Podemos comenzar con la cocina- Dijo mientras acariciaba el pene de su hermano.

-Vamos- Dijo poniéndose de pie y Bella lo siguió.

-Mamá y Papá volverán a medianoche. Aun tenemos un par de horas.


End file.
